Coming Home
by Hollysgirl
Summary: Tommy runs into an old friend at the Angel Grove airport and makes a shocking discovery about The Letter. TommyKim
1. One

Hi everybody, this is just a small piece that I had to get out of my system – my muse was really feeling creative. I might continue it, if I get a good response.

Please forgive me for the timing in this story, I know it's completely off, but it needed to be this way:

I've moved everything forward - Tommy and the other rangers have graduated from AGH. They are all aged 18-19. Kimberly is 18. The Pan-Globals ended a couple months ago but Kimberly stayed on in Florida for a while.

Oh, and I must confess to being heavily anti-Kat. But don't worry; it's not too bad –yet (wink wink)

Enjoy anyway!

Coming Home 

Tommy sighed to himself as he walked through Angel Grove Airport. His dad was heading to New York for a week, and had asked Tommy to drop him off at the airport. It was getting dark and it had been a long day. Tommy had been in an important meeting with the bank manager when his communicator went off: time to defend the city once more. The battle had left Tommy feeling drained and all he really desired now was to go home and sleep.

Tommy left the departures terminal, heading through arrivals to get to his car. Along the way, a huge Starbucks sign caught his eye and his stomach growled in response. A café mocca was precisely what he needed. Digging change out of his pockets as he walked, Tommy soon entered the cosy coffee shop. The smell in the shop made Tommy feel as if his energy levels were rising and he decided to get a table to rest and enjoy his drink. His eyes scanned the shop as weary travellers trooped in, in search of a caffeine boost while others came with small children, desperately seeking food. His gaze drifted up to the television mounted on the wall nearby.

It was tuned to ESPN- some or other gymnastics programme about the Pan-Globals. Geez, thought Tommy, they really are desperate– that ended three months ago. The writing flashing across the bottom of the screen caught Tommy's attention and his breath caught in his throat:

Kimberly Hart swept the both the gold medals in the women's bar and floor events. It was her medals that helped America win the overall gold in the women's' events. 

The television showed a clip of a petite girl in a red, blue and white leotard back flipping gracefully along a gymnastics bar. Her hair was plaited neatly and her body moved fluidly, not pausing, as if the movements were completely natural. Tommy recognised Kimberly Hart instantly. The camera changed to a close up of Kim and Coach Schmidt waiting for the results: most were high nines. A smile of shock and delight spread across Kimberly's face when she saw the results. The camera cut again, and showed a clip of Kimberley wearing three gold medals. A reporter held a microphone out to her.

"Congratulations Ms. Hart! Three gold medals are yours. Do you have anything to say?"

Kim paused for a second. Tommy watched her closely and felt his heart flutter. Kim looked better than ever, if that was possible. She smiled and replied happily, "I have to thank my coach, my parents and the team, who all supported me so very much. And also my best friends, all the way back in Angel Grove." She held up one of the gold medals around her neck, "This is for you guys, I love you all!"

Tommy grunted. "Not all of us." He mumbled bitterly.

It had been four months since he'd received the cold break-up letter Kimberly had sent. He and Kat had become very close friends. Lately, she had been hinting that they should go out; Tommy had planned to ask her, but every time he tried, something just didn't feel right to him.

His bitter feelings faded quickly, replaced with the empty feeling that came from knowing he could never be with Kim again – that she had met someone better than him. He pretended that it didn't bother him, especially around the others, but there wasn't a day he didn't think about Kim and wonder why – what had gone wrong?

Suddenly a thought hit him. Kimberly hadn't thanked her boyfriend in her speech. Hope rose in Tommy but faded fast – he might have been one of her team mates. Tommy hit himself inwardly – why did he always do this to himself?

Downing the rest of his coffee, he rose and turned to leave. Suddenly, his body connected with something and he stumbled backwards.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" he said, turning around. He had walked into a short, petite girl wearing jeans, white sneakers and a blue tracksuit top with _'American Gymnastics Team'_ embroidered on the back in white. She was pushing herself up from the floor, her back to him. "No worries, I'm such a klutz sometimes!" she said.

Tommy froze, recognising her voice. His eyes fell on the caramel hair.

"Kimberly?"

The girl stopped dead, then turned around. "Tommy?" she said almost hopefully.

Tommy noticed the realisation dawn in her alluring brown eyes and smiled shyly. For a brief second, Kimberly's eyes shone but she quickly cast them down. "How are you?"

"Okay," said Tommy slowly, "How are you? What are you doing here?"

" I'm good - I just got in from Florida; late flight."

"Oh, I saw you on TV by the way: well done on winning." Tommy said.

Kim smiled faintly, "Thanks. I'm just glad to be home."

"So…what have you been up to since the games ended?"

"Organising a life for myself. Coach Schmidt let me coach some of the new students to earn some money. With that and the prize money I was able to find car and an apartment for myself in Angel Grove. I'm starting my own gymnastics centre soon. I just need to find a suitable location."

"Wow, that's impressive."

"Thanks."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Tommy began thinking about how much he'd loved being with her and suddenly wanted to pull her into his arms and confess how happy his was to have her back again, but he knew he couldn't. He could only look longingly at her and wonder what to say. Luckily, Kim spoke first.

"So how's Kat?" her voice was pained.

"Ok." Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded in understanding, thinking he didn't want to mention how great their relationship was in front of her. It was so wonderful to see him again. She had missed him so much. Her body screamed to throw itself into his arms, she held herself back. She wished she could do something: Tommy's letter had hurt her more than anything ever had, and now here he was, standing in front of her. But instead of being angry all she wanted to do was hug him. Coach Schmidt had asked her to stay for another season, even offered her a permanent job as a coach, but all she'd longed for was the familiarity of angel Grove and her old friends, even though she'd known her fairytale with Tommy was over.

"I missed you," she suddenly blurted out, instantly regretting it. She looked up at him, gauging his reaction. He seemed pleased and smiled warmly.

"I missed you too, Kim."

Suddenly, she felt brave. "Would you like to have some coffee with me? It's been ages since we've spoken." Oh God! Did I just ask him that?

Tommy smiled. He'd just had coffee and wondered what her new boyfriend would think but the guy was obviously not with her now, so he decided to take the chance. Perhaps he could get the truth out of her about the letter.

"I'd like that."

"Great!" she smiled and Tommy wished he could get lost in her smile, her lips… her body. As he followed her to a table, he realised that saying he had missed her was an understatement; and a mistake. I should have just told her how I feel, he thought miserably – I should confront her outright! But he didn't want to hear about her new life with some gymnast – or, worse, that she didn't love him anymore. He decided to let it go for the meantime.

Soon Tommy headed to the counter to get their order. Kim has definitely changed, he thought to himself as he ordered. In the old days, she loved strawberry smoothies and café lattes- now she's drinking decaf-cappuccino with skim milk. Typical gymnast watching her weight. Still, she looks good: she looks happy.

Kimberly watched Tommy wait in the line. Her eyes drifted down his back from his hair to his butt. Still looking good, she thought to herself but suddenly realised what she was doing. She mentally reprimanded herself and quickly turned her attention to her handbag as she searched for her wallet. She opened it and her eyes fell on the picture she kept stuffed in front of her credit card. It was a picture of the six rangers after their skydive for the observatory. She smiled as memories flooded her mind. She and Tommy had been so happy then. Kat hadn't even known them then. The memories felt so bittersweet – she longed to go back but knew it was impossible – things could never be that way again.

Suddenly, something knocked the table. Her bag fell off, spilling her things all over the floor. She looked up to see Tommy, holding their order and looking apologetic.

"Sorry! Look's like I'm having a really clumsy day," he said sheepishly. Kim knelt down to gather her things and he quickly put down the coffee and bent to help her.

A crumpled white envelope caught his eye. The corners were bent and worn. It was addressed to Kimberly, at Coach Schmidt's compound. Suddenly he noticed something strange: his own address was written across the back in black ink. He turned it around and checked the date of the postal stamp. It was the exact same day that he received the break-up letter from Kim.

Kim turned and noticed what he was holding. "Um…" she trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

"What's this?" Tommy asked, confused.

Kim frowned, "Excuse me? Are you serious?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy frowned back.

"You know exactly what that is!" Kim accused, standing up.

"No, Kim, I honestly don't!" he said back, frowning and standing up as well.

"Don't play dumb Tommy, I know you're not _that _forgetful!" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"What?"

"Are you telling me you actually forgot all those things you said?" Kim cried.

"All the things I said?"

"Perhaps I should refresh your memory," Kimberly snatched the letter and pulled it from the worn envelope. The paper was equally shabby: it had clearly been folded and unfolded many times.

She began reading aloud, "_I'm sorry, but now that you're gone, there's not really a point in keeping up a relationship – I don't know when you'll come back. Kat has opened up my eye to thats. I can't just sit around and wait while you run after your dreams – you can't expect me to always be there for you if you're never here for me_." Kimberly's voice began to tremble, but she continued. "_This is the end Kim, I've decided to ask Kat to be my new girlfriend. Good luck with your crusade and goodbye, Tommy_."

Kimberly began to cry softly. Tommy stood flabbergasted.

"Kim, I didn't write that."

Kimberly looked up at him, her eyes red, "What?"

"I didn't write that."

"You didn't?"

"No! I never wanted to end our relationship! I want to be with you forever!"

"Then why did you never call me?"

Tommy's expression changed from sympathy and shock to anger. "Because you dumped me! Come on, Kim, don't tell me_ you _don't remember. _'I've always loved you like a brother but now I've met someone else'_?"

"What? I never broke up with you! It was the other way around!" It was Kim's turn to be shocked.

"Well, then what's this?" Tommy pulled the letter he received from his pocket. He'd been keeping it with him ever since it arrived, hoping that he would one-day be able to see why she'd written it.

Kim took the letter from him and read it. When she was done, she looked up at him with horror in her eyes. "Tommy, I didn't write this! I would never write this - I love you!"

Tommy didn't know what shocked him more. But he believed her, either way.

"I love you too Kim," he said, looking her in the eye. Before he knew it, she had thrust herself into his arms. He pulled her in towards him, happy to be holding her again. They stood for a minute, holding onto each other and spilling all the pain and longing they had felt into the embrace as Kim began to cried softly.

After a few minutes, she sniffed and looked up at Tommy. "So you didn't break up with me?"

He smiled, "Definitely not Kim, I love you too much for that!"

"But then who wrote the letters?"

Tommy released her from his embrace, but kept an arm around her shoulders as she looked over the letter Tommy had received.

"Look!" she pointed to the postal stamp. "This was sent from Angel Grove!"

"What?" Tommy took the letter and examined it closely. "I can't believe it!"

"Who would do that?"

Just then, Tommy's pager went off. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled it out.

"Kat." He grumbled, turning it off.

Kim frowned. "You sound annoyed – what's wrong?"

Tommy paused, wondering if he should tell her. "Kat's been trying to get me to ask her out ever since you and I supposedly broke up. But something just hasn't felt right. She's still trying."

Kimberly sighed, relieved, then caught his eye and put her head down, blushing. "I'm sorry. I'm just relieved. I thought you and Kat were getting pretty serious with one another."

Tommy chuckled, "She's been trying." He paused,"But I could never forget you Beautiful."

Kimberly smiled: he had used her old nickname. "Or I you Handsome!"

Before she realised it, she had her lips pressed against Tommy's. He pulled away and smiled.

"So, if I didn't break up with you and you didn't break up with me, does that mean that we are-"

"-still together?" she smiled.

"Yeah." He asked.

Kimberly raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Tommy said nothing, capturing her lips once more.

"That is so insane! I can't believe you did that!" Kimberly laughed, her eyes bright.

After their discovery – and very emotional reunion-, Tommy and Kimberly settled down to catch up and drink their almost-cold coffee.

"So what are you planning on doing next?" Kim asked.

"I'll definitely be racing occasionally for my uncle, but I was thinking of opening my own martial arts centre. What do you think?"

"That's brilliant! You were always so good with the kids you taught at the Youth Centre!" Kim said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I only wish the bank was seeing it the way you are!" Tommy sighed, "I've found the most perfect building but they're refusing to give me the loan I need."

Kim thought for a few minutes, and then smiled. "You know Tommy, I think I might have an idea for you."

"What?"

"I'm opening a gymnastics centre, you want to teach martial arts. You need money, and I need a building. We could be partners?"

"Kim, are you serious - run a centre together?"

"Sure! We can be together, teaching what we love. That is, if you're up for it?" she grinned.

Tommy smiled back, "The Hart-Oliver Centre."

"It sounds so formal!" Kim giggled. "How about the Falcon-Crane Gymnastics and Martial Arts Centre?"

"Could work." Tommy gave in. "I like twist in the name!"

"How are the others? How's the war against Zed going?" Kim said softly.

"Everybody's great – they're all busy choosing careers and colleges and stuff. Zedd is Zedd – you know."

Kim smiled knowingly and nodded.

She paused. "So who do you think wrote the letters?"

Tommy paused, looking thoughtful. "I know it sounds crazy," he began, "but to be honest, I think it was-"

"-Kat?"

He sighed, "Yeah. It sounds terrible. She's my team mate, I'm supposed to trust her."

"Tommy, don't feel guilty. Let's just find out if it was her."

Tommy looked over at her and smiled, "You're right. We can confront her tomorrow."

"So why are you here?"

"My dad's going to New York for a few days, I was dropping him off."

"You don't happen to want to give me a lift home do you? I'm only picking up my car on Tuesday." Kim smiled.

"Of coarse! I wouldn't have it any other way for my Princess!" Tommy smiled.

Kim pulled him towards her. "You know, Handsome, sometimes you are so wonderful, I could melt." She leant forward and kissed him.

He smiled at her when she pulled away, "So where are you staying?"

"Well, I was just going to rent a room at a hotel until I can move into my apartment. It shouldn't be long. My dad and brother said they'd come help me move in when it's time. Before my mom moved to France, she put a lot of our old furniture into storage for me for when I got my own place so I just need to move it."

Tommy looked unsure, then smiled, "You could stay with me, if you'd like? I'm sure my folks won't mind – they always liked you."

Kim's eyes lit up, " Are you serious? I'd love that!"

"Really?"

Kim nodded, then leapt forward to hug Tommy. She pulled away to kiss him once more.

"Come on Beautiful, let's go home?" he suggested.

Kim only nodded, feeling happier than she ever had before.

Everything was going to be wonderful.

Tommy and Kimberly left the airport hand-in-hand, feeling happier than ever before.

A/N That's it for now – let me know if you want me to continue. And please, if you can, review!


	2. Two

Wow! I wasn't expecting to get flamed like that – guess some of you are really passionate about Kat. I respect your opinions, but please, remember that this is fan fiction. Don't jump to conclusions about where I am taking this story – it was only the first chapter. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it! If you must criticize, PLEASE don't swear at me!

**To my _wonderful_ reviewers:**

Ghostwriter, Tom, Jasmine, margieboots, Alana, evarevival107, Dark-Child2, Chelsea, redandblack 4eva, Ryan and PR and especially Genie05:

Thank you all sooooo very much for your encouragement – I got flamed to a crisp by couple of die-hard Kat crusaders (whom I hope are not intending to read further with such a critical view) and very nearly deleted the whole story. Thank you for the kind words and the VERY valid opinions! This chapter wouldn't be here if not for your support!

**Chapter 2:**

The next day, Tommy and Kimberly headed to the bank and then on to the Youth Centre. When they had gotten to Tommy's house the previous evening, Tommy had returned Kat's phone call while his mother helped Kimberly unpack. Kat said she was delighted to hear of Kim's return but Tommy could hear the inevitable concern in her voice.

"Are _you_ okay?" She had asked.

"Yeah, it's nice to see Kim again," he'd said honestly.

"I'm glad you guys are still friends, especially after the way you split up," Kat said. She sounded sincere.

Tommy knew instantly the reason for her concern. "Kat, Kim and I aren't _just friends_. She didn't send that letter. We found out at the airport yesterday. She got one just like me."

"Wow." Kat was taken aback and paused for a moment. "Tommy who would do that to you?" Kat gasped.

"I don't know. The postmark was from here, so I'm going to find out."

Kat was silent for a few moments.

"Hello?" Tommy said, "Kat, are you still there?"

"Yeah… sorry," Kat apologised. "So what are you doing tonight?

"I'm not sure yet, I have to go for another meeting with the bank manager this afternoon, and Kim's dying to see everyone."

"Well, maybe you could drop by the Youth Centre later. I'm teaching a ballet class at two then meeting someone, but I'll definitely be free by four. I could call the others and we could have dinner together?"

"Sounds great Kat, thanks!" Tommy said, carefully listening to how Kat had reacted to his news.

Kat seemed pleased. "Hey, maybe you could drop Kim off at Aisha's while you go to the bank. I'm sure they're dying to catch up with each other. Aisha could give Kim a lift later on?" she suggested.

Tommy paused, unsure of what to say. "Yeah…Kim would like that...But I think she should come to the bank with me…"

"Why? Don't you think she'll be a little bored?"

Tommy gave up dancing around the topic. "Kat, Kim and I are opening a business together –a gymnastics and martial arts centre. The meeting with the bank the afternoon is about decreasing the loan I requested."

Kat was silent for a moment. "Wow." She said, "That's quite sudden, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but it's what we both want. We're just gonna take things as they come."

"Then that's great," said Kat, with a little more enthusiasm, "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks! So I'll see you later?"

"Yes, take care."

"Cheers."

Tommy hung up and frowned. Kat hadn't sounded like her usual cheery self, but it could have just been the shock of Kim's return and their very sudden business agreement.

X

Kimberly's eyes sparkled as they pulled up in front of the Youth Centre and Tommy's heart flushed with warmth. He'd missed that about her.

Kim opened her door and leaned back to pull her Team USA bag from the backseat. "I can't wait to see everyone!" she said, getting out of the car.

"And I know they're dying to see you," Tommy added as he got out with his own bag. He locked the car.

"Has the gang changed a lot while I've been gone?"

Tommy thought for a minute. "Not really. Billy is thinking about moving permanently to Aquitar, but that's about it. The only thing that's really changed is you?"

Kimberly raised an eyebrow, "Me?"

"Yeah, you're more beautiful now than you were then," Tommy winked and Kimberly blushed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Oliver. I'm a toughie now," Kimberly joked. Tommy put an arm around her and pulled her to him.

"A toughie, huh?"

Kimberley nodded and he couldn't resist. His fingers darted to her middle where she was most ticklish and within seconds she was squealing happily.

"Stop it! I swear Oliver, if you don't stop right now…"

Tommy only laughed, "How tough are you now, huh?" He continued his onslaught.

Kimberly pouted and tried to stop giggling. "C'mon! This isn't fair!"

"I know," Tommy stopped, but didn't release her, "but I love to hear you laugh." He leaned down and kissed her softly. Kimberly paused, then pulled away and looked at her watch.

"We'd better hurry if we want to cram in a workout before meeting the others." She said, matter-of-factly, ignoring his advances. They had decided that some exercise would do them good and so, decided to arrive early.

Tommy sighed. "Well, then in we go," he said as he followed her to the door, feeling grateful that things between them were back to normal.

X

To Tommy, it felt as if nothing had changed. He was at the circuit, lifting weights, just like the old days. A petite brunette dressed in an American flag came walking towards him and he did a double take, realising who it was.

"Kim? Wow! I didn't recognise you in that leotard," he said. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with, surprisingly, a red bow.

Kimberly looked around, appearing uncomfortable, "I really don't want to look like I'm showing off but I forgot to pack my practise kit so I'm pretty much stuck in this. Does it really stand out?"

"Truthfully, yes. But you look beautiful in it. And you deserve to flash it."

"I suppose I'll be back later then. The beam's free now, so I guess I'd better seize the opportunity."

"Yep," Tommy said, taking a slug of water from his bottle.

Kimberly looked around, rubbing her arms nervously. "I really wish Ernie was here. I wonder where he is."

"He's probably just gone out for a couple minutes. Don't worry Kim, he'll definitely be here later."

Kimberly smiled and set off to the beam. Tommy watched as she pulled herself up and positioned herself on the very edge of the beam. Slowly, she slid her front leg down into a split and let her head drop so it was resting on her thigh. She held the position for a few seconds then got back up. She flipped forwards onto her hands, naturally falling into her Olympic routine, which had become second nature to her. Kimberly's body moved fluidly along the beam, easily contorting into the flips and twists of the routine and Tommy watched in amazement. He barely noticed the person sit down beside him.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Aisha asked, squinting at Tommy.

"Huh? Tommy asked, not moving his eyes.

Aisha followed his gaze to the beam. "Wow that's some routine that girl's got going there. Looks like the next Kimberly Hart, eh?"

Tommy frowned. He turned to look at his friend. "Aisha, you don't know about Kim do you?"

"Kim? No. Haven't heard from her in a couple weeks. Has anything happened?"

"You mean Kat didn't tell you why we're all having dinner here tonight?"

"No," Aisha frowned, "Is there something I should know?"

Tommy gestured to the gymnastics beam. "Take a closer look Aisha."

She looked confused but turned back to the girl, who was swiftly flipping backwards with impossible speed.

"Tommy, what exactly am I – Oh. My. God!" Realisation hit Aisha and she turned to Tommy. "It isn't!"

Tommy nodded, "Oh yes it is. She arrived back from Florida yesterday."

Aisha squinted, "_That_ is our Kimmie?"

"Uh huh."

"I can't believe it. She's so…wow. She's so different but she still manages to look like our old Kimberly. I can't wait to say hi! It feels like ages since I saw her." She turned to Tommy, "Why did you tell me she was coming back?"

"I didn't know. I bumped into her by accident at the airport."

"Oh," some of Aisha's enthusiasm died, "It must have been pretty uncomfortable, huh?"

"It was, but we worked things out. As it turns out, we never broke up. You remember the letter?"

"How could I forget it?"

"She didn't write it. Somebody from Angel Grove did. She got one just like mine – a heartless break-up letter from this neighbourhood. That's why she never called."

"Wow. That's some kinda freaky. You got any idea who's responsible?"

Tommy hesitated. "No, not really," he lied.

"So we're gonna have to do some PI, huh?" she winked then turned her gaze back in Kimberly's direction. Tommy followed her eyes.

Kimberly flipped across the beam three times before rounding off with a complicated twist. She landed flawlessly on the mat and put her arms up to steady herself.

Aisha was up in a second, rushing across the room to her friend. Kimberly was totally taken aback at being hugged by some random individual. It was such a surprise that it sent her sprawling to the ground with the person's arms fixed around her neck.

"Hey!" she said indignantly.

Aisha lifted her head. "Hey girl!"

"Aisha?" Kimberly squealed. "Oh my gosh!" Her arms encircled her friend and she hugged her fiercely. Aisha had become her best friend when Trini left and Kimberly had missed her a lot.

After a few moments, the two sat up.

"I can't believe it's you!" Kimberly said happily,

"Me? Look at you, girl!" Aisha said, "Miss professional-gold-medal-winning-gymnast thank you very much!"

"Oh God, it's the leotard isn't it?" Kimberly asked, exasperated, "I look like such a show-off."

"Not at all girl. You look fine. That Florida sun has done your skin a world of good! You're all glowing brown."

"Yeah yeah," Kim waved it away, "So how have you been?

"Oh no, not so fast. I want to know why you didn't tell me you were coming home?"

"I'm sorry. I figured I should wait 'til I was settled until calling you guys, you know? I thought things might be a little uncomfy with me not being a part of the team anymore."

"Nonsense! You should have called me," Aisha said, looking indignant.

Kimberly frowned, "I'm sorry!" she said.

"So where are you staying?"

"With Tommy."

"Oh, now I see your plan. Come back to get your man, eh?" Aisha winked.

"No! Not at all. I never thought I'd see Tommy again! I'm back here because I love Angel Grove and I missed you all too much." Kimberly said, hoping Aisha hadn't gotten the wrong impression.

Aisha chuckled. "No worries, girl. Tommy told me the whole story about the letter. Bad stuff, hey?"

"Yeah. Some person's idea of a prank ripped our lives apart. I'm just really relieved we managed to clear the matter up. I missed him, Aisha, I missed him so much." Kimberly said sincerely, casting a glance in Tommy's direction.

"Hey!" A tall blonde girl in a short pink skirt and white t-shirt had her arms wrapped around Tommy. Kimberly frowned. "Is that Kat?"

Aisha turned to look. "Yep, she must have just finished her class.

Kimberly sniffed. "Are she and Tommy close?"

"They were for a while, after the letter, but lately he's seemed downright annoyed with her. To be fair, she was there for him after he thought he'd lost you, but lately she has been a little bit pushy around him." Aisha shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I'd better go say hi!" Kimberly got up and pulled Aisha from the floor.

"I'm going to head for a shower, see you in a few," Aisha waved to Kimberly, who turned to pick up her water bottle and bag.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Kimberly turned around. A small girl of about 7 was standing behind her. The girl had dark brown hair that was tied in two pigtails, and was dressed in a pink ballet outfit. She was gripping a small piece of paper.

Kimberly leaned down to her. "Hi there?"

The girl smiled. "Are you Kimberly Hart, the famous gymnast?" she asked with wide eyes.

Kimberly smiled back, "Well, I don't know about famous, but I'm definitely Kimberly Hart. What's up?"

"Can I please have your autograph?" The girl held out the piece of paper. "I want to be just like you one day."

Kim's face flushed blood red. "Um…sure." She took the paper. "What's your name?"

"Emma. I'm a gymnast too, you know. Or I was."

"Really? What happened?" Kim asked casually as she dug around in her bag for a pen.

"My coach left. Now I'm doing ballet with her," Emma turned and pointed towards Kat, "but I really want to do gym again."

"Well, keep your eyes open. I've just arrived back in Angel Grove and I'm going to be starting a gymnastics centre very soon. Perhaps I could be your coach? Would you like that Emma?" Kimberly smiled and handed her the piece of paper.

"Like it? I'd love it! Thanks Miss Hart!" Emma smiled and jumped at Kimberly for a hug.

"Wow, that's great sweetie, but please call me Kim." She said, releasing the small girl.

"Ok, thanks Kim! I'm gonna tell all my friends that you're my new gym coach!"

"Well, you'll probably need to speak you your mom first," Kim said.

"I suppose." Emma looked sulkily at the floor.

"Hey!" Kim said, "Don't look so down, I'm sure you mom will say it's fine." Emma kept her head down but cast her eyes up at Kim.

"You think so?"

"Sure." Kim smiled and winked.

"Okay then," Emma smiled back. "Thanks for the autograph!" she said. She gave Kimberly a quick hug.

"Emma!"

Kimberly released the girl and turned to see who had called her. It was Kat. Standing up and taking Emma's hand, she led her towards the pink ranger.

Kimberly smiled. "Hey Kat! How are you?"

Kat pursed her lips and gave a fake smile. "I'm great Kim. Welcome back. How've you been?"

"Good thanks. I see you lost a ballerina?" Kimberly joked, looking down at Emma.

"Yeah, thanks. She just disappeared." Kat said, exasperated. Kim smiled and glanced down at the small girl. She was glaring up at Kat.

"I watch her for an extra half-hour after the ballet class while her mom's at work." Kat continued.

"That's great," Kim smiled. "She seems like a really great kid."

Kat said nothing but smiled.

"Hey!" Emma said, turning to Kimberly, "my mom's not coming for another half-hour. Maybe you could show me some moves? Please!"

Kim smiled. She opened her mouth to reply but Kat spoke first. "Oh, Emma, I don't think Kimberly has time for that today. She must be tired from her flight."

"Actually," Kim spoke up, "I wouldn't mind at all – that is, if you don't mind Kat?"

Emma's eyes darted from Kim to Kat. "Pretty please?"

"Sure," Kat said flatly, "Go ahead then. I'll be sitting over there if you need me." She gestured to Tommy.

"Yay!" Emma yelled. She pulled Kim's hand, "Let's go!"

"Thanks Kat," Kimberly smiled sincerely, and followed the small girl.

When she was out of earshot, Kat snorted and made her way over to Tommy.

"What's Kim doing?" he asked her.

"Emma wants her to show her some of the moves she did at the Pan Globals." Kat sat down and put her arm on Tommy's knee. He shook it off and stood up.

"I think I'm going to have a shower before the others get here, see you later Kat," he picked up his bag and walked off in Kimberly's direction.

Emma was watching with wide eyes and clapping in delight. The sight filled Tommy with warmth. And Kim was the cause of it, he thought to himself.


	3. Three

Ello everybody! This update should go into the Guinness Book of records considering what I've been through these last two weeks ;) Serious catastrophe.

To my wonderful reviewers:

**Jessica01:**

Thanks! Decreasing the loan- Tommy was struggling to get the bank to give him the amount he needed to get the building he wanted. With the money Kimberly brings, he no longer needs quite as big a loan, thus, he decreases it. This will also mean that he will get it more easily. Hope that helps – thanks so much for reading!

**Wendy:**

Thank you so much! The support is really appreciated. It's also great to hear from another Anti-Kat! KIM RULES!

**redandblack 4eva:**

Thank you sooooo much for the support – it means the world to me! I'm really glad to hear you like it!

**luceceline:**

Yay! Another die-hard Tom/Kim fan! I really don't know how people read Kat/Tommy fiction ;) Your wish is my command!

**Genie05:**

Once again, thanks for the support – I am eternally grateful.

**DisneyHeart:**

Thanks! Kim rules Kat drools :)

**Kim&Tommy92:**

Thanks – I'm really glad you fell that way. I think I'm going to do just that!

**Naughtybynature:**

I'm so glad you like it. I will prob elevate! You aren't bu any change South African, are you?

**To those whom I've left out:**

Feel free to sling mud at me – I am sorry ;)and I appreciate your wonderful input.

**Chapter 3:**

"And that's when the whole thing just collapsed!" Kim finished, smiling brightly. Around her, her friends burst into giggles.

"Man, Kim," Rocky said, "I can't believe you guys tried that!"

"Yeah girl, what were you thinking?" Aisha added.

Kimberly shrugged innocently. "We were bored." She winked and felt Tommy's hand settle over hers on the table. They were seated at a table with Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Kat, relating old stories while they waited for Billy to arrive.

Kimberly grinned inwardly as her friends laughed merrily around her. She was glad to be back – glad that they seemed happy that she was there. She cast her eyes towards Kat and her heart sank. Kat sat with her chin resting on her hand, clearly bored. Instantly, Kimberly changed the subject.

"Enough about me, how have you all been?" she looked between her friends.

"Well," Aisha began, "we're pretty much the same – all deciding what to do now that school's finished."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "and wondering what's going to happen with being Rangers…"

"Especially if Billy decides to leave," Aisha added, glancing down at her watch. "I wonder what's taking that boy so long."

"Yeah! Tommy's supposed to be the late one!" Rocky agreed. "I hope he hurries up – I'm hungry!"

Kimberly laughed, "I see you haven't changed, Rocky."

"She's got you there, bro!" Tommy said, casually slipping his arm around Kimberly's waist. "Spot on."

Rocky glared at him then shrugged – best not to argue what he knew was true.

Billy hurried into the Youth Centre, already blushing at being late. He knew it was uncharacteristic of him, but he had been…distracted. Sometimes science was just so captivating. He pulled his posture upright and wiped a thoughtful smile off his lips. Billy walked casually up to his friends' table and put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Hi there guys. Sorry I'm late," he said with a smile, "I was working and - Kimberly?" His eyes fell on the petite brunette. "Kim! Is that really you?" he went around the table to her.

"Billy!" Kimberly squealed, "It's so good to see you." She jumped off her chair to hug the oldest friend she had in the room. Now she knew she was home. Having someone from the old gang made all the difference.

Billy held her away from him and looked her up and down. "What are you doing here? You look so different."

Kim shrugged, "Training was good for me," she winked. "And I'm back…for good." She returned to her seat and Billy went to pull up a chair.

"That's really great Kim. You were superb at the Games, but it's good to have you home." Billy sat down next to Aisha and cast a nervous glance in Tommy's direction. He relaxed when his friend put a protective arm around Kimberly's shoulder and pulled her against him. The two had clearly sorted things out.

"Ahem!" a familiar voice came from behind Tommy "Aren't you geeks going to introduce us to your new friend?"

Tommy turned to find Bunk and Skull standing behind him. "New friend?" he raised his eyebrows.

Bulk nodded towards Kimberly's back. "She should know that not all the guys in this town are freaks." He went up to Kim and put an arm around her shoulders. "Whaddaya say to a movie Friday night? Just you an' me in the dark…" he said smoothly.

"The answer's still no Bulk!" Kimberly said irately, shrugging his arm off and turning to glare at him.

"K-Kimberly?" Bulk stuttered, stepping back, "is that really you."

"Yeah." Kim said, clearly still annoyed. "Don't recognise me?"

"Of course we do!" Skull fairly screamed, trying to save face. "Just thought that… you might have forgotten us."

Kimberly looked sceptical. "I tried."

She looked at their uniforms. "So you're still on the Force?"

"Yep," Bulk said proudly, "Angel Grove's finest." He puffed his chest out.

"Hey! You two!" A voice rang out. The group turned to see Lt. Stone looking less than pleased. "Back to work – you're not being paid to socialize!"

"Yes sir!" Skull called back. He and Bulk saluted the rangers, and said, "See you geeks later- duty calls." With that, they marched off.

The rangers immediately began laughing. "I see they haven't changed either", Kimberly said between giggles.

"Nope," Aisha said, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly a familiar tone rang out at once from six watches. The group froze.

"Man, talk about duty calls," Tommy grumbled, looking at Kim with a pained expression.

Kimberly smiled, but Tommy could see pain in her eyes. "Don't worry about me," she said with a deceptively casual smile, "I'll be fine. You guys have a city to save."

Reluctantly, the group got up to go. "You sure?" Aisha asked, looking closely at her friend's face.

"Yeah, now get going. And say hi to Zordon and Alpha for me," Kimberly smiled.

"Okay" Tommy stopped to dig in his pocket. "Here, take my car keys," he said, tossing them to her.

She caught them swiftly and stood up to put them in her pocket. "Thanks. Good luck – be careful!"

"You too," Tommy kissed her quickly and hurried off to join the others around the corner, where nobody would see them teleport. Kimberly saw a brief flash of coloured light where she knew her friends were, then nothing. Her heart sank. She wished she were going out to battle with them. She missed it – missed Alpha and Zordon. She even missed her Zord. But that was all in the past, she reminded herself, she had chosen a different path.

Kimberly sat back down at the empty table and looked at the bar. Ernie had not shown up all evening and she wondered where he was. Now of all times, she wished he was here. She didn't know how long the others would be gone and wanted someone to talk to. Her eyes wondered to the other people – mostly small groups of young people chatting happily and joking with each other. She felt out – alone.

"Poor Kimmie, your geek-friends finally abandoned you, huh?"

Kimberly turned around to see Bulk and Skull leaning against the railing a few feet away. She pulled a face at them and turned back around.

"The offer still stands, you know." Bulk continued. She felt a hand on her shoulder and pulled away to glare at Bulk. Skull strolled up and leaned on the table right in front of her, popping his bubblegum in her face. Kimberly recoiled in disgust. She knew they were harmless, but wished there was someone around to get rid of them. In the old days Tommy would've come to help. 'He still would,' she reminded herself, 'In the old days I wouldn't have been left behind.'

Skull raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, why be all alone when you can be with _us_? How about it Kim?"

"Ugh…thanks guys," she shrugged Bulk's hand off her shoulder and stood up, "But there's some paint that I just have to watch dry. Maybe another time."

Kim walked as fast as she could without jogging. Once she was out of sight, around the corner, she stopped and leaned against the wall. Kimberly sighed heavily and let her head drop. Bulk and Skull only made her feel worse. She was here, alone, while her friends were out presumably fighting Zedd. She hated feeling so useless, but knew that there was truly nothing she could do. She'd expected this to happen sometime, just not so soon. She was unprepared and it hurt.

Kimberly pulled Tommy's keys from her pocket and paused to consider her options. Sit here alone or sit at home alone. She made her choice and headed for the door.

X

Tommy returned home two hours later, exhausted from the battle and longing for his bed. On his way to his room, he popped his head into Kimberly's bedroom only to find her fast asleep on what appeared to be the plans for their centre. She was wearing a pair of pink pyjama pants and a white top. Her dark hair hung lose over her shoulders. To Tommy, the whole picture was enchanting. 'Wow' he thought, ' she looks so beautiful when she sleeps'. He went up to the bed and bent to kiss her softly.

"Sleep tight, Beautiful," he whispered, reaching down to pull the duvet up around her. Gently, Tommy eased the papers out from under Kim's head, taking care not to wake her. He put them down on her bedside table and turned to kiss her forehead. Tommy's eyes fell on long tear marks down her cheeks. 'That's strange,' he thought to himself,' I thought she was happy.'

Tommy decided to leave asking Kim about it to the next morning and switched off the lamp on the bedside table.

X

Kimberly awoke the next morning at 7am. She was used to rising early for practise at the gym compound and had slept very well. It was raining out so she pulled a white sweat top over her pyjamas and crept from her room, heading for the kitchen and coffee. Tommy's door was open a crack so she stuck her head in.

He was barely visible under a huge pile of twisted blankets. Her eyes fell on his morpher where it lay on his bedside table and her stomach twisted with nostalgia. She shook it off, not wanting a repeat of the previous night. Kimberly withdrew her head from the door and continued on to the kitchen.

She shivered as she waited for the kettle to boil. It felt wonderful to be back home but also strange. Everything had happened so fast and she hadn't expected to see Tommy or her friends so soon. She had resigned herself to living at a hotel at first then slowly builing her life up again when she moved into her apartment. Kimberly made a mental note to contact her future landlord about when she could move in as she added sugar to her coffee.

Kimberly soon found herself sitting on the front porch steps, watching the neighbourhood slowly come to life. Saturday morning was less busy then she remembered it to be, but the lull in activity could have been attributed to the pelting rain.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kim got a fright, jumping and spilling her coffee onto her socks.. "Damn," she mumbled, waiting for the brief pain to fade.

"Sorry!" Tommy said sheepishly, "Didn't mean to scare you."

He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. Kim sighed.

The two sat in silence for a few moments until Kimberly spoke, "How did it go last night?"

"The battle?"

Kim nodded.

"Okay – bit of a challenge. Zedd created a monster called the Reverser. He kept clouding our vision, turning us against each other. It took a lot from our friendship bond to keep us together But we-"

Kim dropped her head and he paused.

"Kim?"

She jerked her head up and sniffed.

"You okay? I can stop."

"No," Kimberly shook her head, "I asked you to tell me – go on."

"It was tough. I thought about you a lot. How you were probably sitting alone at the Youth Centre – how you were the heart of the old team. You kept us together then Kim."

He turned to face her and found tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so glad to have you back."

She looked him in the eye, not hiding her tears, but said nothing.

"Kim, I want you back on the team. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you back and to find out who wrote those letters."

Kim smiled and leaned towards him for a kiss. "I know Tommy. Soam I."


	4. Four

A/N Thanks for all the amazing feedback! Here's the next chapter – hope you like!

**Redandblack 4eva:**

Thanks – gotta agree with you there. Some people have strange taste.

**TrueRomantic:**

Your mud hit right on target! I'm so sorry for leaving you out – I must have already written my replies when your review came through. Dial-up sucks.

**Luceline:**

Thanks – your wish is my command, once again!

**Genie05:**

So glad you like it. I need some help from you. I'm leaning towards doing Ninjetti to bring Kim back into the equation but I'm definitely giving Zeo some thought. Here in SA, they skipped the whole Zeos thing. Ninjetti just ended and we had this big gap with no Power Rangers then all of a sudden we had a totally new season with new characters – I think it might have been Lost Galaxy actually. So, I need some help with the whole Zeo thing. What happened and where did they find the Zeo crystal? And, at what point did Jason come into the equation to become the Gold Ranger? That's a great idea for a uniform you had: I'll definitely think about it if I go through to Zeo!

**Phuong:**

As you wish:

**Duchess Sirena DeCourte:**

Love your name! Thanks so much for the compliment – it really made a difference coz it came through on a bad day and pretty much made it seem a lot better. Thanks!

**Kim&Tommy92:**

Thanks – love that saying! Every Kim fan should use it!

**Ghostwriter:**

Thanks – I'm glad someone is happy with the way Kat is being handled :)

**Animeotakufreak and Hansongirl14:**

Here it is…enjoy!

**To those whom I have left out:**

As always, sling mud. I am sorry and I really appreciate your input.

**Chapter 4:**

Tommy stepped up to Kimberly's front door and knocked then turned to his friends. Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Billy stood behind him, all waiting for Kimberly to answer the door. Kat was auditioning for a ballet but had promised to come as soon as she could.

It was a week since she had moved into her apartment and in the month that had passed since Kimberly first returned to Angel Grove, she and Tommy had managed to rebuild some of their relationship as well as set up the Falcon-Crane centre in uptown Angel Grove. It had been a hectic few weeks but it was worthwhile and the Centre had had its official opening earlier that day. Kimberly was so delighted that she invited them all to her apartment for a celebratory dinner.

"Coming!" her voice came from the other side of the door. A few muffled bangs were heard then silence.

The door was jerked open to reveal Kimberly, wearing jeans and a purple tank top looking slightly exhausted. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails and she wore only socks, no shoes, but her eyes shone with life.

"Hey guys!" she said with a bright smile, "Come on in." She stood back to allow them room to enter.

Aisha's breath caught in her throat. They all knew that Kimberly had been lucky to get her large apartment for a good price and that she had decorated it beautifully but none of them had expected anything like this.

Kim had moved her dining room table to the side and covered the living room floor with blankets and large cushions. Seven places were set on the coffee table and a cushion had been placed around the table for each person. Clusters of various sized candles were positioned all over the apartment and cast a warm glow over the room. It was a clear, warm night and Kim had opened the balcony doors so the curtains blew softly in the breeze. What caught Aisha's attention the most were the small fairy lights Kimberly had put up around the room. They made the atmosphere seem magical, made the whole scene so very…Kimberly. It was like something out of a Southern Comfort ad.

"Wow Kim," Adam breathed, "You went to so much trouble."

"Yeah," Rocky agreed as he stepped into the room, "The place looks amazing."

"A truly commendable effort," Billy added.

"Glad you like it," Kim, beamed, "I want you guys to kick off your shoes, relax and feel at home here." She turned Tommy as he stepped into the apartment. "What do you think, Handsome?"

Tommy glanced around and pulled her into his arms, "It's beautiful, just like you." He winked and Kimberly felt her cheeks flush. She hugged him, amazed that he could still make her feel that way.

After a moment, he released her and she went to the others who were making themselves comfortable. Aisha, Adam and Billy had each chosen a cushion on the floor while Rocky stretched out on the white sofa.

"Great sofa Kim," Rocky said, putting his feet up. Kimberly smiled and Aisha rolled her eyes then looked over to her friend.

"Great pigtails Kim," she said with a wry grin.

Kimberly's hands immediately flew to her hair and her eyes went big. "Damn!" she said, "I forgot about those!"

"They look cute," Tommy said, finding a seat next to Billy.

"Emma was here earlier and she got busy while I was finishing off my teaching schedule," Kimberly explained. "The poor kid's mother works all the time. It's a wonder she ever sees her," she said as she pulled the elastics from her hair.

"What about her father?" Billy asked.

"Her parents are divorced." Kim explained, "Emma sees him less than she sees her mother."

"That's sad." Aisha said, "She really is a super kid."

"Yeah," Kim said sadly. She paused for a sombre moment then shrugged it off and smiled again. "So can I get you guys something to drink?"

Tommy got up, "Let me do that. I know where everything is and you deserve a rest."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he led her to where Aisha was sitting. "Relax for a bit Kim."

She smiled thankfully at him then turned her attention to Aisha.

"So," she said, eyes sparkling, "What's this I hear about a career in veterinary science?"

x

Tommy pulled seven glasses from the kitchen cupboard and placed them on the counter. He headed to the fridge and stopped. Stuck on the fridge door with various magnets were several photographs. One was of the original team at Ernie's. There were some of a picnic at the park, one of Aisha's birthday party and a photograph of Kimberly hugging a girl dressed in a USA gymnastics leotard whom Tommy presumed to be a past teammate. Beside that was a photo of himself and Kimberly that was taken in front of the Centre when the sign was first put up. He smiled inwardly as his eyes scanned the picture. It affirmed everything that had felt so surreal over the past few weeks. Kimberly _was_ really back. They _had_ really set up the Centre and they _were_ really together.

Suddenly something else caught his attention. A tantalizing, tangy smell was drifting from the oven and Tommy walked over and put on the light to have a look.

'Wow' he thought to himself. 'Kim really _has_ changed.'

x

Tommy returned to the living room to find Kimberly and Aisha chatting happily where he'd left them. Rocky was still on the sofa, now wearing an expression of total shock and confusion at they speed at which they were talking. He didn't see Billy or Adam but heard voices out on the balcony.

"Here you go," he said, handing a cherry cola to his girlfriend before distributing the others' drinks.

"Thanks sweetie," Kim smiled.

"So you cook now?" he said as he settled down next to her.

"Of course!" Kim said, "How did you think I was going to feed you?"

Rocky suddenly seemed to register what was being said. "Wait! Kimberly's cooking dinner?" he asked nervously.

"Duh!" Kim said.

"Oh." Rocky said, "I thought we were gonna just get take-out or something, given your history with food."

Kimberly frowned, "What history?"

"Uh…the set-the-school-kitchen-on-fire-twice-in-sophomore-year history," Aisha said raising her eyebrows.

"Hey! Those were accidents," Kim cried, "And there wasn't any permanent damage."

"Kim, we were making fruit salad. There wasn't even supposed to be heat involved!"

"Well…" Kimberly pouted, knowing that they had her beat. "Well, I've changed a bit in three years!"

"A least it wasn't as bad as what Skull did," Aisha offered.

"Skull took Home Ec.?" Tommy said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but we all knew why," Billy added as he and Adam joined them.

"Why?" Tommy asked, confused.

"He wanted Kimberly," Billy explained, "and thought they should have some common ground so that he could make conversation." As the words left his mouth he noticed Tommy snake a protective arm around Kimberly's waist.

"Didn't work though," Kim said. "He tripped and spilt a whole bowl of beetroot on me. He ruined my favourite dress. I was furious and refused to even look at him for weeks after that. It was totally traumatic at the time."

"I'm sure," Adam said with a chuckle.

Suddenly the phone rang and Kimberly jumped up to get it.

She returned a few minutes later with the portable handset to her ear. "Oh I'm so sorry," she said.

There was a pause before she continued. "No, it's not a problem. That's just such a pity." Another pause. "Yes, of course I'll save some for you. Yes…Yes." Silence for a few more seconds. "Okay then. Good luck! Bye!"

Kim switched the phone off and turned to the others. "Kat can't make it. Her audition is running late and she can't leave because it looks like she has a shot at the main part."

"That's a pity," Adam said.

Tommy nodded in agreement but inside he was relieved. Despite Kimberly's best efforts to keep things warm between her and Kat, there always seemed to be something that kept them apart or caused uneasiness. Like Kat not coming to the opening that afternoon or her 'forgetting' the few coffees that Kimberly had organised for them to get together. Kimberly was determined keep their relationship with Kat cordial until they found out who was responsible for the letters but Kat was making it rather difficult. And that only made Tommy suspicious. If Kat had come tonight, he suspected that things would have been somewhat less relaxed.

x

Adam reached over the table and helped himself to another chocolate-covered strawberry. He dipped it into a bowl of whipped cream before popping it into his mouth.

"Wow Kim. That was some meal." He said.

"Indeed, a most appetizing repast," Billy added.

Kimberly smiled. "Thanks guys," she turned to Aisha and Rocky. "So can I consider myself acquitted from my 'history'?"

Rocky leaned back from the coffee table and patted his stomach. "Defntleee" he said through a mouthful of biscotti.

Aisha nodded in agreement. "For sure. Girl, where did you learn to cook like that?"

"My roommate at the compound. She was busy studying cuisine part-time when she was recruited. She taught me all I know."

"I'm sure Miss Applebee would disagree with that. She always liked to think our successes were due to her," Adam said.

They group chuckled, remembering their old high school. Kimberly was the first to get up. She picked up her own plate and began clearing the others'.

"Oh no you don't!" Aisha jumped up. She nodded towards Adam and Rocky. "These two and I will do the dishes. You've done enough tonight Kim."

Rocky and Adam scowled up at her.

"Aisha, don't be silly. I invited you guys. The clean-up's my job," Kimberly argued. Opposite her, Rocky began nodding furiously.

"Didn't you want us to feel at home," Aisha questioned.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Kim. If I were at home I'd be doing the dishes so hand them over!"

"You sure?" Kimberly asked looking reluctant.

"Yes! You just sit down with your man and relax!" Aisha took the plates and turned to Rocky and Adam. "Come on boys, let's get to it!"

The two grumbled something then got up to follow her to the kitchen. Kimberly sighed and wondered out onto the balcony instead of sitting down again. Tommy rose to follow her, as did Billy.

They found her leaning against the railing, looking out over the lights of Angel Grove.

"Hey you," Tommy said, putting his arm around her.

"What you thinking about?" Billy asked, leaning next to her.

"Just thinking how glad I am to be back. And how glad I am that I have you two. You're my oldest friends you know." She looked up at them and smiled then turned her gaze back to the city. "I wonder about the others. Where are they? Do they ever think about us and wonder if we're still rangers? Do they also feel like there's a part of them that they left behind when they left us?"

"You did always give your heart to those you loved, Kim. It's no wonder you think of them so much," Tommy said softly.

"I'm sure they think of you just as much as you think of them," Billy added.

Suddenly, shrieking was heard from the kitchen, along with laughter.

"Billy! Get in here and help me!" Aisha yelled in between shrieks.

Billy frowned and shrugged before rushing inside.

Kim smiled then turned her eyes back to the lights of the city.

"I wonder where they are right now," Kimberly continued softly. "How are Zordon and Alpha?"

She had refused to go near the Command Centre for fear of once again feeling like an intruder in a part of her friends' lives to which she no longer belonged.

"They still want you to come visit Kim," Tommy said. "You'll always be welcome in the Command Centre."

Kimberly cast her eyes downwards and shook her head. "That's a time that's gone. I'm not a ranger anymore. It's not right."

"Don't be silly. You know you'll always be a ranger," Tommy began. He was interrupted to a loud sniff and turned to see tears running down Kimberly's cheeks. He pulled her into a hug and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay Kim. You gave your powers up for a dream," he reasoned.

"There's a hole where they were. A hole that nothing can fill," she said softly. "Sometimes I wish I had never left."

"Don't be Kim. You followed a dream and you got the glory you have always deserved. We'll find a way to fix this," Tommy said.

Kim sniffed and looked up at him. She swatted at her tears and smiled. "Thanks."

"Is that why you never wear pink anymore?" Tommy asked softly.

"What?" Kim frowned up at him and he pulled at her purple shirt.

"It was your colour even before we became rangers. I miss seeing you in it."

"Tommy." She said seriously, "Its Kat's colour and you know it. Besides, I don't really mind."

"Don't try that Kim. I've seen you wearing in when the others aren't around. You still love it."

"So? I just happen to have a lot of pink clothes from the old days. I can't just throw them away."

"You could just wear them, you know. It's just a colour, Kim."

"Tommy, you know it's more than that. The colour you wear represents your ranger self. I'm not a ranger."

"Kim, now you're just being silly. Millions of people out there aren't rangers and they wear pink."

Kimberly sighed, frustrated. "Why are we arguing about what colour I wear?"

Tommy shrugged. "I guess I want things back the way they were. I want my pink princess back in uniform and fighting at my side."

Kim said nothing but squeezed his hand. She wanted it too but knew that it was Kat's turn. She understood that and wouldn't try to change it.

After a moment, she looked up at Tommy and smiled, "I wonder what they've done to my kitchen."

"Better go check it out!" Tommy said, standing back from the door so she could enter first.

As Kimberly stepped through the door, she was hit in the face with a huge blob of soap foam.

"Hey!" she yelled, wiping it away. "Adam Park! I _know_ you did not just do that!" she rushed over to join in the huge foam fight slowly spreading across the room.

Tommy leaned against the balcony door and laughed, the worry of the past few moments forgotten. He was glad to see his friends so happy but in the very back of his mind, it still bothered him that Kat who was a ranger wasn't there and Kim, who desperately wanted to be one, was.

A/N Sniff. That went in a completely different direction to what I expected but sometimes you just gotta let the words flow I suppose. If any of you have seen The Merry Widow, I got the idea for Kimberly's party from the scene on Hanna Glawari's patio. So beautiful. Fairy lights rock!


End file.
